Chew Toy
Chew Toy is a Dragon Hunter grunt. He serves to warm up the crowd in arena Dragon fights In The Pit. History Season 9: Hunted Iron & Stone When the Ninja were sent below the arena, Chew Toy met with them, and told them it would be a good show. When they rose into view, Chew Toy ran around, yelling and waving his bell while the crowd chanted his name in anticipation. Kai remarked if everyone there was crazy. The Hunters then unleashed Slab, who picked up Chew Toy and swung him around, flinging him into the crowd. Radio Free Ninjago Chew Toy invited Cole and young Wu to sit at the campfire with himself, Heavy Metal, Jet Jack, and Arkade. Daddy No Legs also arrived. Chew Toy told them about the Dragon Armor and Firstbourne. A Wind Dragon then appeared, prompting the Hunters into battle. How to Build a Dragon Chew Toy joins Iron Baron as they stand their ground against Firstbourne. Despite the Baron's orders, The Hunters panic, and the Firstbourne freezes most of them in ice, including Chew Toy. He later got out and stood with Iron Baron once again. Two Lies, One Truth When Iron Baron finds Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up, he has Chew Toy sniff out the location of Heavy Metal and the Ninja. He later races after them in a speeder, accidentally waking an Ice Dragon. The Dragon flies after them, freezing one hunter and making her crash. Chew Toy tries to fire a chain at Kai, but hits Jet Jack's speeder when Kai moves. Chew Toy continues the chase, but when Heavy Metal shoots the Ice Dragon down, it crushes his speeder, leaving him stranded with the chained Dragon. Saving Faith After the Hunters captured Faith and the Ninja, they feasted around a campfire. Faith brought up that Iron Baron doesn't need them after he gains the armor. Wu suddenly broke free and fought the Hunters. He agreed he would go with Iron Baron to get the armor, and the rest of the Hunters stayed behind to discuss whether to believe the Marooned Ninja. Lessons for a Master While the Ninja are tied up, the Hunters started arguing. Jet Jack releases the Ninja and tells them they would go after Wu and Iron Baron. However, their journey ends when they see a bridge has been destroyed. They see the Firstbourne and try to flee, but after seeing Wu, they were relieved to know Iron Baron is gone. They watched as the Ninja used the Dragons to travel home to Ninjago. Appearances *70653 Firstbourne *70655 The Dragon Pit ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Trivia *Chew Toy’s name is reference to his role in The Pit, being the warm up to the crowd, allowing himself to be attacked by Slab. *He acts like a sniffer dog, being able to get the Ninjas' scent. *In the sets, his breastplate is intact. However, in the episodes, his breastplate has a bite taken out of it. Gallery 70653 70655 Chew Toy.jpg|Chew Toy’s minifigure ChewToyCGI.png|CGI Chew Toy ChewToyRise.PNG|Chew Toy with the Ninja. Faith'sfriends.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Redeemed Characters